Windows The Movie
by Evidential
Summary: The operating systems go through a tough battle against Apple! Based off animator vs animation and windows 9 Midi parody by JDMotionPicture THIS WAS MADE BY ME 100% Do not copy I worked hard on this


apple: we need another plan

Macos: what plan

apple: a phone that can destroy the windows computer system

Twitter: hack them?

apple: yes hahahah

Internet explorer: ring ring *your phone is not compatible with ios 11*huh oh I don't have a smart phone I guess I'll have to buy a new onnnn

(ie loses control due to no updates)

Firefox: *calls Chrome* hey dude I think we're getting deleted

Chrome: What!!

Firefox: yeah Apple is making a phone where there won't be nay other browser ever again

*Chrome hangs up*

Microsoft: no No NO This will not happen

Bill gates: its over

Windows 11: :(

Windows 8: but but

Windows 7: it's all over windows 8 there is no hope

IPhone 3: there deleting my systems

Iphone 4,2,1: me too nooo

IPhone ce: noo not iPhone 5

IPhone 5: *dies*

Blizzard: I guess we are going to stop making games for the xbox one

Playstation 4: YES MORE MONEY

Xbox: Xbox 360 are you leaving too

Xbox 360: yep there getting rid of me and Xbox one

Playstation: :c we were friends xbox

Xbox: ik :c

Windows media center: crap no more 320p videos anymore just 12k

Microsoft word 2010: we can think of something right?

AIM: OH finally ie is calling

ie: guys I have a plan

Opera: w what I have been sleeping for 5 years

ie: we can find a way to get are selfs..

Avast: can't use my file transmission anymore sorry

Protogent: I can

Word 2001: who downloaded you

Stickman: I didnt

Paint: he came to life o_o

Computer: ya know we are trapped inside of a windows xp there's hardly any way to get out

Intel: cough cough they us.e.use me as a grill

AIM: yum

Stickman: shut up we need to get out of here quickly

Apple: not on my watch!

Protogent: I bring him here

Windows vista: nope nope nope sorry xp

Computer: NOOOOOOO

*At the Microsoft convention*

Microsoft: we are getting rid of windows and Xbox we are leaving this company bye

Google: Microsoft don't go!!

Messager: Any last words google

Google: da faq

*Google uses ads to block off iPhone apps*

Samsung: this is are time to get back on apple

Apple: ok are making the new iPhone 95!

Windows 10 bing: there copying windows 95!!!

Windows 8.1 no they are not wait they are

Lipton: we should make ads of this iPhone 95

Walmart: we will too

Other stores and companies: me too

Microsoft edge: rip

Windows 7 Firefox: wait guys let's go to Vista and together we can burn the files of iPhone 95

Java: oooo

Windows 7 Stickynotes: :D writing this down to clippy

Windows 7 computer: clippy is all the way at windows xp and 2000 it's going to be a long journey

CNN: the iPhone 95 will come out in 10 more days!

Windows 7 Bing: guys we can't just sit here we need to hurry

King: hmm let's go hack in the source code so we can make the sales go to us hahahah

Stickman: did you hear that paint

Paint: yes but what's king

Stickman: the creator of... Candy crush

Opera: noo

Intel: I don't think I can even run it

Firefox: -_-

Apple: you guys shut up I already encrypted clippy

Winrar: you hacked!?

Apple: yes you cant escape now

Ie: *throws powder game at apple*

Apple: oh and you won't be having ie anymore

Safari: ;)

Android: ok windows 10 we need to get clippy

Windows 10: no hope

Android: fine

Google: well we can make money from phones but we can still make money from ads

Google: hey Alexa, call rotten tomatoes

Alexa: ok

Google: ok this is really serious I will pay you 5000$ for a bad review for the upcoming movie

Rotten tomatoes: *hangs up*

McDonalds: what's up goooooogle

Google: shut up we need your help

McDonalds: sure I'm loving it

Google: go to Facebook and dislike all apples phones

Wendies: they have a spam lock

Google: WE LITERALLY HAVE 3 MORE DAYS

Samsung: Google!

Google: samsung! I thought we were enemies

Samsung: if we can work together we can hack are way into iPhone 95 and stop it

Google: good idea!

Twitch: I guess we are going to have to delete this website

Twitch: -_- they are adding ilive to the new iphone

Discord: you got to be kidding me twitch

Discord: OMG THEY ARE ADDING iDeezcords to the new iPhone too

Safari: *knocks over ie*

Opera: STOP

AIM: omg

Windows 7 chrome: ok guys windows 8 is dead 8.1 is getting pounded I don't think malwarebytes can save himself

Windows 8.1: ahhhhhh *dies*

Windows 7 home premium: guys I have some flowers you can smell as we die

Windows 7 Adobe flash c6: hey guys look this stick man came to life

Windows 7 stickman: I'm not a stick man I'm PROTOGENT

Windows 7 home premium: fuc

Protogent: *covers home premium with protogent ads

Windows 7 ultimate edition: NOO

CodeBlocks: guys when you were talking I made a entrance to windows 2000

Firefox: hurry let's go

Twitter: umm apple I can find windows 7

Apple: we need to search for them

Lenux: I'll do it

Apple: ok slave

Windows 2000: what are you guys here for

Windows 7: saving microsoft

Clippy: hello

Clippy: they came after me but avast saved meh

Windows 7 premium: Guys is that Lenux?

Lenux: shh guys I'm going to help you

Clippy: oh no windows me is here

Microsoft media center windows me: wanna watch a movie

Windows me: *bluescreen*

Lenux: OH CRAP GET DOWN

*Everyone hides under file explorer*

Clippy: better hide in word

Windows 2000: *explodes*

Windows 2000 Intel: guys he left out a hole to windows xp

Windows 7: oh my gosh

*everyone travels to windows xp*

Clippy: were is everyone

Windows 7 ultimate edition: where is everyone?

Clippy: there going through execution

Java: nooo

Lenux: guys I need to KILL YOU ALL

Lenux: *brings out windows 2000 virus files*

Clippy: DON'T CLICK RUN

Lenux: oh no I forgot abbbbbbbbbb ou

Lenux: *dies*

Apple: *claps slowly*

Windows 7: were screwed

Windows 7 Chrome: yep

Windows 7 Adobe photoshop: uh

Lenux mint: guys I'll save you!

*mint knocks over apple and flings him to windows nt 4.0*

Mint: I know a way to apple Inc.

Windows 7: ok great

Windows 7 ultimate edition: coughs out files of viruses

Clippy: I'll send him to hospital

Java: I'll help!

Fox News: a giant battle against the iPhone 95 is going crazy!

Fox news: 2 more days left

Windows 7 ie: I was eating popcorn the whole time lol

Windows 7 ultimate editon: *clicks on random file due to dizzy ness*

*would you like to let this software make changes to your pc*

Mint: what is this I'm frozen

Windows 7: CLICK NO

Clippy: crap

Windows 7 ultimate edition: *clicks no*

*clippy deletes file*

Firefox: guys look there is a book

Chrome: we need a winrar

Chrome: I cant download it right now

WiFi: uhh since the other phones are dying let's turn off are systems

Bluetooth: great idea

Nokia: ring ring huh who is this

Samsung: it's me Samsung me and Google are trapped inside a chamber

Android: what are these things

Google play: looks like a broken down phone

Nokia: does it say the name of it

Samsung s8: looks like a cheesy pocket pc from 2003

Nokia: let me talk to hp

Samsung: oki

hp: what is it nokia

Nokia: it's a pocket pc from 2003

Hp: don't care those things were trash when I made them back then

Nokia: *calls alienware*

Alienware: shut up Nokia I don't want to search for another mother board

Nokia: no I want you to search for a uh gaming pc motherboard

Alienware: nope

Nokia 6: PLSSSS

Alienware: *hangs up*

Google duo: you idiots should of used me instead of a phone I'm basically a phone right google

Google: no

Apple convention: have you ever seen a revolutionary phone before!? Well we are skipping iPhone 10 and putting it as iPhone 95!

Mint: ok guys we are going to sneak in to the chamber

Intel windows 7: okay

Twitter: what you doing here

ie windows 7: uhh we were just

Windows 7: we were just going to the chamber

Chrome: they took us ;)

Twitter: ok

Mint: bruh

Midi: *stabs twitter*

Firefox: ...

Windows 7: hurry let's go

Stickman: huh is that windows 7

Windows 8: OMG

Winrar: OMG

Apple: *throws windows 3.1 and windows 2.0 at mint and codeblocks*

Apple: your coming with me

Apple: THIS PHONE WILL BE RELEASED AND IT WILL NOT BE HACKED

Windows 7: *bleeds files*

Windows 98 SE: o_o

Itunes: hahahahah

Ms dos: *hacks*

Apple: STOP IT

Microsoft messager: oooo

AIM: oh my god

IPhone 6: pulls on apple

Apple: this is not HAPPENING

*shockwave*

Clippy: o_o

Java: we need to find a way inside

Clippy: THERE GOING TO ALL DIE WE REALLY NEED TO GET INSIDE!!!

*apple building collapses*

Apple: infinite power!!! *launches parts of building at Google HQ*

Google: nope nope nope

Billgates: hey apple

Apple: huh

Bill gates: *heals the operating systems and stuff*

Facebook: ha

Windows 11: you have no match against us

Protogent: with me there no viruses can enter YOUR COMPUTERRRRRR

*laser beam hits apple*

Bill gates: *grabs ban hammer*

Bill gates: any last wordz

Mint: *walks out door*

Apple: uhm well you had won

*Apple died*

The End

Second movie coming soon


End file.
